The aim of the proposed program of research is to investigate the relations p between anger-related traits and cardiovascular response to interpersonal conflict. Anger-related traits have been linked with cardiovascular diseas in many, but not all, studies. These traits may be linked to cardiovascular d ease through hyper-reactivity of the sympathetic nervous system (SNS), with bloo pressure or heart rate responses to stress serving as a frequently used ind of SNS activity. Recent reviews of this research suggest that anger-related t its are associated with cardiovascular response, although the effects have depe ed on the component of anger/hostility under investigation and the type of tas used to stress the participants. The evidence is not yet definitive, but i appears that interpersonal stressors are most effective in eliciting differ ces in cardiovascular response between individuals high versus low in hostility r anger. Three studies are proposed which examine psychophysiological processes duri interpersonal interactions occurring in the context of real-life conflicts. The studies evaluate cognitive, affective, and behavioral components of anger a hostility and investigate their relationship to measures of blood pressure P) and heart rate (HR). Physiological measurements are obtained through ambul ory blood pressure monitoring and during stimulated conflicts in the laboratory The sample for two of the studies includes a large group of African-Americans. his permits the study of psychosocial factors related to cardiovascular disease n a sample which is at significant risk for the development of these disorder yet relatively understudied. Study 1 will examine the relationship between ang - related traits, conflict management style, and ambulatory blood pressure (A ) in New York City (NYC) elementary school teachers. Teachers must manage fr uent interpersonal conflict in the classroom, and research has demonstrated this conflict is a significant source of job stress. Study 2 is a longitudinal evaluation of the development of conflict management strategies and their relation to ABP in newly recruited New York City Traffic Agents. Traffic A nts issue summonses for vehicular and parking violations and are frequently confronted by motorist who are angry about receiving the summonses. Agents ill be followed for the first two years of employment and analyses will focus o relations between anger-relate traits and conflict management strategies, a between both these variables and ABP during conflict and other workday activities. Study 3 is a laboratory study of Traffic Agents, investigating he relation among anger-related traits and psychological and cardiovascular re onse to standardized interpersonal stressors. Together these studies may provid knowledge valuable for efforts to specify the biopsychosocial mechanisms w ch may be relevant to the development of cardiovascular disease.